Mechanical junctions of various configurations, such as T-junctions, bends, lateral junctions, etc. may be used for example, for routing wires or cables. Fixed members, such as two ducts or conduits, or a duct and an enclosure, may be connected by a fixed junction member. One problem with a fixed member-fixed junction member-fixed member configuration, for example, is that the fixed members may be mounted separately, causing misalignment of one or both of the members in various directions.
Another problem is containment or exclusion of electro magnetic radiation. Any wires, cables or electronic circuitry running inside any of the members may generate electromagnetic radiation that should be contained. Additionally, any wires, cables, or electronic circuitry running inside any of the members should be protected from any electromagnetic radiation caused by sources external to the members.
Prior junction configurations may provide electromagnetic interference (EMI) control by adding members such as gaskets and fasteners to the junction configuration. However, the additional members increase manufacturing, installation, and maintenance time and costs.
Prior junction configurations may prevent misalignment by connecting the fixed junction member to fixed conduits or housings using screws and slotted holes. However, a screw and slotted hole connection may accommodate misalignment in only one direction. Moreover, a screw and slotted hole connection may create seams where electromagnetic radiation may leak.
There continues to be a need for junction configurations which accommodate misaligned conduits, or housings. It would be preferable if such junction configurations also blocked EMI emissions from internal sources and excluded such emissions from external sources.